The present invention relates to apparatus for washing poultry carcasses and, more particularly, to such apparatus that more effectively and thoroughly perform washing than apparatus as has been used heretofore.
It is known that poultry carcasses need be cleaned as by washing same during a processing operation to remove soil therefrom both exteriorly and interiorly on the carcass. Prior apparatus used for such purpose while satisfactory in some respects is undesirable in regard to unnecessary water usage, insufficient external carcass surface cleaning as well as internal carcass water spray cleaning action. Accordingly it, is desirable that a more efficient and less costly and safer to operate carcass washing apparatus be provided.